Plight of Angels
by mandycroyance
Summary: Updated & reformated- A medieval AU set in a time where magic is common and anything is possible. A demon, re-incarnate, attempts to finish unsettled business with the gods and 8 people must realize their destiny to once again keep Diablo at bay. Takari
1. Prologue

I am so sorry that I was unable to post sooner, but every time I logged on to FF.net it was down or in read only mode or some lunacy like that. Well, this is it. What you have all been waiting for. This will hopefully be my masterpiece and I have worked long and hard upon every sentence to assure that it says exactly what I wish, how I want it to say it.  
  
IMPORTANT(!!!): If you have already read the preview chapter I encourage reading the now 2nd chapter again for there are many changes and an entirely new continuation added.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own digimon *weeps*. They belong to some companies that I can't even pronounce, rather spell. Proof of this is that if I did own it I'd have to kill every single writer and probably turn the gun on myself if I ever let that 02 ending happen.  
  
Lastly, I am 100% Christian and I hold no prejudice against any other religions so I am asking those truly religious among you not to flame me based on the explanation of how the world was created included in this prologue. It is part of the legend I dreamed up and is only an aid to the story.  
  
Now that the necessary precautions are through on the story.!  
  
Plight of Angels  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
The legendary lost scrolls of Moore. Many believe them to be nothing more than an old wives' tale said to have vanished countless centuries ago but never truly understood. It was without end, unfinished for the prophet who wrote it mysteriously disappeared not long after. Scores of scholars had gone mad trying to unravel their mysteries and decipher their encrypted messages and to this day, some parts still remain to be translated. They were the pages of fate, not fit for mortal eyes. No human had the right to know the future and all who attempted were forever damned, cursed by the gods. The scrolls were fabled to contain the most ensnaring prophesies and visions the old world had ever seen. Tales of wicked demons, the heavens above and even the essence of life in all her splendor and sorrow. Stories so mystifying that the ancient religious leaders had order them destroyed in fears that they may bewitch the people, but they could not be destroyed. There are those who that believe that the people of power buried them instead at the bottom of the deepest ocean never to be found, never to be read. Yet - as most do - the legends lived on, pasting from story teller to story teller. The most famous of these was the tale of the crystal of life.  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Our story starts long ago before the dawn of time, when the cosmos was but an expanse of nothingness; blackness; darkness. The dimensional plain was a blank canvas waiting to be drawn upon, and time waiting to be written. As that is stayed for billions, perhaps even trillions of years, until the four elements were born. None know exactly how the four sisters were created. Their power was inimitable for these were the goddesses designed to rule eternity in unison each governing their own element: Fire, Water, Earth and Wind.  
  
But soon they became restless, living in a universe without life or even death. For millenniums they waited uselessly unable to achieve anything. Their trivial existence was useless before their realization that apart they may have great power, but together. they may be able to do so much more. Thus the crystal of life was created. Born of the fusion of the elements it had the power to create entire worlds, or destroy them. Though out the cosmos, the four formed planets and moons, stars and entire galaxies. For a reason unknown to us the element Earth took a liking to one of the planets they had produced therefore named it after herself. The four sisters swept over the planet infusing it with their power. From Fire was created the magma heart of the planet. Then Earth herself covered it with a hard crust of assorted rocks and precious stones. The great oceans that cover the land were given of Water; and the breeze that blow's through the trees on a summer's eve was Wind's gift.  
  
Still the perfect planet was not enough, lacking a purpose, lacking beings other than themselves. Once again the sisters used the crystal of life to bring just that, life, to 'Earth'. Even though the beginnings were small, slowly but surely the creatures that inhabit this planet today slow evolved. Humans, who were but one of these beasts, soon became dominate. Growing to portray the general image of the quartet deities and using their superior intellect over the brut strength that had rule of the world before, they won favour among the gods as well as the four elementals. Unfortunately with intellect come many things including greed and vanity. Eventually being in the favor of the gods was not enough for some; they longed to be as powerful as them. They longed for the crystal of life.  
  
In order to protect the crystal the elementals decided to create the eight guardians. They were the spirits of great beasts and were each ruled by a different life force. The sisters were responsible for 2 guardians apiece and infused them with the traits they held most dear to them. The Dragon of Courage and the Phoenix of Love were the two created of Fire as they both we held the exuberance and explosive passion symbolic of a grand inferno. Earth valued above all the virtues of Knowledge and Sincerity therefore she chose those traits to represent the wisdom of the land, there by producing the Beetle of Knowledge and the Flower of Sincerity. From Water was born the Walrus of responsibility and Wolf friendship as they were qualities she, the keeper of the seas, held. To complete the eight guardians, the final two were molded by Wind. The first was the Wasp of Kindness, an attribute she held very dear to her soul. The second was the angel light. Words were inadequate to describe her. It was written in the scrolls that light was the core of life. She was a holy being composed of the dreams and aspirations all things good in the world.  
  
But as all dreams are, light was fragile. A chain is as strong as its weakest link and as guardians go, the angel was the weakest and Wind knew this. ??????????????????????????????????????????????-??????????????????- ???????????????????????????????????????????-???????????????- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ????????????????  
  
The other sisters did not take his creation lightly. They called her a traitor, a conspirator against the unison of the elements. They accused her of treason, and nearly disowned her had not it been for Earth's understanding. Yet although she remained, it was not the same as it had been for they not longer accepted her.  
  
??????-???????????????????????????????????????????????- ?????????????????????????????????-???????????????????????????????????????- ????????- ?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? He was the image of perfect in her eyes; from his blond hair, blue eyes and desirable frame to his gentle confidence. The goddess of wind found herself desperately in lust - or perhaps even love - with him. He was her weakness, her only short coming. She wanted him, but he only had eyes for his soul mate, his angel. She hated Him for the very reason she created him, to complete Light.  
  
In a jealous rage Wind cursed the guardian of Light to be irresistible to all men, ??????????????????????-???????????????- ?????????????-????????????????????????-????????????- ????????????????????????????????????- ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????? Yet this was the least of their troubles for while the Elements and Guardians were concerned with protecting against their own; their empire was slowly crumbling beneath them.  
  
From the people arose one with evil in his veins, a man with the power to tempt and corrupt. His wrath spread over the land like locusts, demolishing homes and taking lives as if they were worthless. He crushed resistance as one would crush the sand beneath their feet. The sparse few who dared to challenge him were struck down, slaughtered without mercy. And this was not the entire extent of his brutality. His cruelty was not in any way limited to his enemies for when there were no others to abuse; it was his followers who bore the brunt of his anger. All feared his name. None dare to utter the acursed name of Lucifer. They called him a Diablo, a demon, the devil, an incarnation of evil itself. His tortured soul, overrun by greed and malice, wanted none other them to attain the level of divinity and he would stop at nothing to achieve it. Yet although he was consumed by darkness, he was also a patient and intelligent man. He knew that if he was to become a god he must first annihilate the 4 goddesses. But destroying an immortal was not easy. He could see only one option. to use the crystal of life. It had the power to create, but also the power to destroy. It was the only thing mighty enough to put him where he needed to be.  
  
He spent his life fighting the guardians and Elementals, caught in an epic struggle between good and evil. In what was called the 'Final Battle' the guardians were barely able to hold him off. Both sides suffered greatly. But Diablo soon realized that one life was not enough to accomplish his goals. In using black magic he was able to continue immortally, but his life was but a half life, a damned life, for his soul remained without vessel. He was force to exist outside of the world, entering though the bodies of others and convincing them to do his bidding; all the while biding his time until he could complete his mission. Overthrow the elementals.  
  
But there is hope for the world.  
  
???????-????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????- ?????????????????????-?????????????-????????????????- ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????-?????????????- ??????????????????????????????????????????????- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
That is all that remains of the tale. Each version is slightly different. Many now dispel the prophecy, but I know better. I know the truth. All questions are answered, the missing parts of the script revealed, and ending given. Shall I share it with you?  
  
It all began, or should I say continued nearly a thousand years ago, when magic was commonplace and anything was possible.. 


	2. Many Meetings

A/N: Well, this is it. My first attempt at medieval fantasy fics. I hope you enjoy it. It's a takari (I don't write anything else ^_^), but the other ending couples are up to you to figure out. It takes place in the era of powerful kings and brave knights, a time where magic is everywhere and anything is possible.  
  
One last note before I start the story. This fic is dedicated to Loser. I don't know why, and I really don't care. It just is. I guess it's 'cuz he's dedicating on to me. Isn't that sweet? He's actually not too bad; I suggest checking out some of his work. Oh, and "Miyako is the Japanese name of "Yolei". I interchange them in the story depending on whether the context is casual of formal (english = casual, japanese = formal), but I couldn't find the appropriate time and place to explain this. "Yamato" is "Matt" and "Takeru" is "Tk", but unlike Yolei they're personalities often change with their names, especially in the beginning stages of this fic. But I bet most of you would have figured that out on your own anyways. Oh well, enjoy! ~_~ ..  
  
  
  
Plight of Angels  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: many meetings  
  
  
  
"How much?" Sir Kantile sighed, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.  
  
Takeru smirked quietly from his place in the corner. All of their clients constantly asked that question, and they always got the same answer.  
  
"How much is it worth to you?" Yomato replied. He was the self proclaimed 'businessman' of the two. "We never have set rates for our services; it depends on how difficult it is, and how long we stay. What do you think would be fair?" the way he phrased it the question sounded more rhetorical than anything. He planned that way.  
  
"I suppose I should have expected an answer like that from a team of con men." The older man nodded sadly. His weary eyes focus upon the other blond in the room. "I ask again. How much."  
  
Takeru walked slowly to where his older brother was standing. "I've yet to meet the boy, but most jobs take a few weeks. We will also need room and board." Never give a straight answer. That's the mark of a good salesman, and when selling what they were one needed to be extremely careful, but, then again, you couldn't keep a costumer waiting too long. "200 gold pieces, not a penny less."  
  
The earl's soft brown eyes widened in surprise. "That's preposterous! Plus room and board? That is far too much." He slammed his fists against the cherry wood desk he was behind. "I may be an earl, but even in my gardens money doesn't grow on trees."  
  
Yomato narrowed his ice blue eyes. "Fine. Take it or leave it, but you won't find, many others in our line of work. Especially not successful ones." He turned toward the door and motioned for his brother to follow him. Takeru grinned; it would only be a matter of time. 5..4..3..2..1-  
  
"Wait!" Sir Kantile called. Both boys flashed a triumphant smile before they turned around. "Would you not go lower? I am an old man, and I would like to see my daughter happily settled down with the right man before I pass."  
  
"You say you value your daughter's well being, but you are not willing to spend a mere 200 gold piece to ensure that will happen. What kind of a father are you?" Yomato was playing his heart strings so well that if the old man had been a piano one would think Yomato was a master pianist. Although he was a master in his field. "I am willing to bet you spent more than ten times that much on this estate alone. Perhaps even a hundred times it."  
  
The man slumped back into his seat. He knew they what they were doing but he didn't have a choice in the matter. His heart had already made up his mind. "Alright then. When can you start?"  
  
"Immediately."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Sire, the prince is here." A beautiful brown eyed teenager dressed in natural leather and hide entered the room. Her light brown hair was strung delicately into a high ponytail and bound by thin strip of natural leather. She was no larger than most women but her naturally petit figure made her appear quite tall. She was not as elegant as the other ladies of the household, but what she lacked in grace she made up in other abilities. "His highness demands to see you." the stone mage nearly spat the words from hers mouth. She had never liked the royal family here much; they were all far too vain for her tastes. Especially the prince and his sister.  
  
A young man with dark, dull bronze coloured hair nodded and rose from his seat. Counsel meetings bored him greatly anyway. As soon as they were outside the heavy oak doors the boy turned to the mage. "Did he say why he had come? It has been a while since our prince last pleasured us with a visit. I hope you sent someone to stable the horses and attend to him while you came to fetch me Miran." He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"No and yes." Miran answered without looking at the boy. "I may dislike the boy greatly, but I know you respect him therefore I do not wish to tarnish your good name." The master of the household smiled. He was opening his mouth to give a few words of thanks, when they reached another set of heavily engraved oak doors and came to a sudden halt. "Though these doors you will find your prince and his entourage."  
  
Miran opened the door to reveal a grand room adorned with many beautiful tapestries in addition to the various sculptures, painting and pottery which littered every surface of the chamber; and then left before another word could be said. On one wall lay a great hearth. On the far side of the hall sat a tall boy with wild auburn hair and matching eyes, dressed in fine satins and wearing a voluminous green velvet cape. Beside him upon the white chez lounge was another boy also dressed in green linens, yet extremely different from the prince. His hair was near shoulder length and a peculiar blackish blue colour, but it was his eyes that were his most striking feature. They were a piercing violet, filled with anguish and determination. Most men were wary of this knight, but the boy knew better than that.  
  
"Prince Daisuke, Sir Ken." He smiled as he entered the room. "To what do I owe this honorable visit?"  
  
Sir Ken scowled slightly, but did not answer. "No need for pleasantries old chum." The prince laughed, rising from his place to greet his comrade. "Though I am a prince, I'm here on more friendly terms so let's skip the formality." Another scoff escaped the lips of the unusual knight. "Don't be so shy Ken; I'm sure you remember our dear friend Lord Iori."  
  
"Dear friend indeed." The boy muttered, casually strolling over only to oblige his sovereign. "How could I forget? Even if I wanted to." His cold voice was dripping with sarcasm and distain, but Lord Iori took no offense and only chuckled whole heartedly.  
  
"I see you're still your same as you were the last time we met, Sir Ken. I was wondering where you had gotten off to after all these years." His green eyes held a smile as his attention turned to the prince who was also grinning from ear to ear. "It's been many years, but you need not call me Lord or Iori. Cody will do just as well now as it did when we were lads. And I need to get away from all the responsibility of being lord of a household or I fear my head will explode."  
  
"My condolences, I know it must have been hard to lose your father at such a young age. And now your mother from that horrible bout of pneumonia, it seems almost tragic for a sixteen-year old boy to be in full charge of an estate but you seem to be holding out quite well. I understand what it must be like; I'm also new to my responsibility."  
  
"I suppose, but you've always had power. I remember not too many summers ago we were exploring your castle. You would always use your status and those ridiculous stories of yours to get us out of a bind. And then there were your insane power trips, don't thick I've forgotten."  
  
"Those were the good old days, I miss them. I miss being called simply Davis too. You don't need to use title around me either. What do you miss most Ken?"  
  
"Nothing. We were so childish and constantly made fools of ourselves. It's a time I'm rather trying to forget not relive. And for the record, my name is Sir Ken and you may call me Sir Ken." The blue haired teen turned swiftly and proceeded to return to his spot on the couch.  
  
"Whatever you say, Kenny-boy. I don't understand your logic sometimes. What kind of a childhood would it have been if we didn't act childish once in a while?" Davis laughed, before he returned to Cody. "Don't worry about him. He's just unhappy about our upcoming journey. He thinks something bad will happen." The prince shook his head with a smirk. "He should know nothing could ever harm me."  
  
Sir Ken rolled his eyes and began to mutter something about the foolishness of the conversation; and his prince, but it was the prince's words that interested the young lord. "What journey? You never mentioned it to me before? Where are you headed?"  
  
"As you said earlier, we've not stayed in much contact over the years. I hate to tell you I'm not here to catch up on old times, but my trip is actually what I've come to see you about." He answered. "You see I'm traveling to the country of Dynesta, your home town to be exact. The king there has offered me the hand of his fair daughter and my father has insisted I go meet her."  
  
At that Cody fought to conceal his broadening smile, though it was futile. "You ... marry the princess.of Dynesta?!" he managed to gasp though his gales of laughter.  
  
"What?" Prince Daisuke stood staring at the boy who was trying to regain his composure. "What is so funny about that? Any woman would through herself at my feet. No girl in her right mind could resist me."  
  
"Then I suppose you would find the princess more than a little crazy. Although I admit it's been a while since I last saw her, she's not the type that is impressed by smooth talking and a handsome smile. Just wait until you meet her; I'm sure you'll learn all this in time." It had been nearly a decade since Lord Iori's family had left Dynesta to settle in the kingdom of Elpone ruled by the Motimiyas. His father had been close friends with the king and when he had died his majesty himself invited Iori's family to establish their new homestead in his country and gave Iori's mother a large plot of land.  
  
"To be perfectly honest that is another reason why I've come to visit you. I know that your father was an advisor to the duke and that you often spent your days with the royal children in Dynesta, so I was wondering if you would help me learn about the princess. I hear she is the most beautiful creature a man could set eyes on and if that is true I want to make a good impression."  
  
Cody was a little taken back by the sudden interest in his former princess and acquaintance. "Wow. I'm impressed by your planning instead of just rushing in head on, but isn't that a bit like cheating somehow. To know all about her and she know nothing of you? I don't know Daisuke, whatever happened to the trusty Davis charm? Plus I was only six years old; I don't remember everything about them."  
  
The prince walked over to a bar stood aside the fire place. He immediately reach for the barley wine and poured some into a small glass before turning back to face Cody. "It's not cheating." He laughed taking a sip of his drink. "Consider it as aiding me in finding some conversation starters, to help her learn about me." Davis sighed and allowed himself to lean against the table. He paused for a moment as if trying to find the words to phrase his thoughts. "Cody I know you're far more intelligent than you let on, even when you were only six. Your insatiable curiosity has never failed to discover the truth before, although you often hold back. I'm positive you will be an invaluable travel companion and I think it would be wonderful if you accompanied me on this little voyage. It would be helpful to have a native around, even for other reasons than the princess."  
  
Cody turned and took a seat on the mahogany bench behind him. This offer would take some thought. He couldn't very well abandon his home. He was needed to run things around here. Then again seeing old friends could be interesting, and there was never a dull moment while spending time with the prince. "I'm not sure Daisuke. Although I miss Dynesta, Elpone is my home. I need some time to think."  
  
Something Lord Iori said hit a nerve with the silent brut in the corner. "It may help if you would kindly remember just who you are talking to" Ken growled. "He is asking you now, but if you refuse you may not have a choice."  
  
Prince Daisuke seemed to be in an extremely happy mood because even the knight's rude outburst didn't seem to faze him or put him off his cheerfulness in the least. "Oh, come now Ken. What you said may be true but there is no need for such harsh tones. I expected you to need some thought on the matter and since I'm in such a happy state, I'll give it to you."  
  
Cody sighed with relief. Perhaps Miran was wrong, the prince seemed reasonable enough, and isn't acting selfish at all.  
  
"I believe five seconds should be more than enough."  
  
Then again.. . "Davis!"  
  
"..5..."  
  
"This is ridiculous, I can't possible verify anything in five seconds or figure ou-" Cody started, but he was interrupted by Davis's droning voice.  
  
"..4..."  
  
"Common Davis!"  
  
"..3..."  
  
"Oh alright," Cody gave in, "I'll go. But only because I'm nice."  
  
"Wonderful, I didn't even have to get to 1!"  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Flowers, strawberries, the books, mushrooms, candles." A young blond boy muttered to himself quickly browsing through the basket he held underneath his arm. He quickly made his way along the crowded market streets of Trent. His eyes were drawn to a crisp piece of white paper in his other hand. "Alright, I've only one item left" the boy determined as he mentally check off the objects listed. "All I need now are the choco-"  
  
His pondering were quickly interrupted when all of a sudden he felt a jolt and his basket was knock from his hands along with everything else in it. "Damn!" He exclaimed as the blue eyed blond realized what had happened. "You should watch where the hell you're go-." this time his words were cut short not by a collision but by the face of the person he had collided with.  
  
A young peasant girl no older than he bent down gracefully to gather his fallen belongings. "Oh, I am so sorry sir. I can be so clumsy sometimes." She looked up into his ice blue eyes and had to stop herself for gasping at his beauty. Even dressed in simple brown trousers and a canvas button-up shirt he looked like a prince. The girl used all of her will power to take her eyes from his and collect the last of the spilt goods, returning them to the basket.  
  
He kindly put the other things into the basket and smiled gentally while changing his harsh tone. "I apologize, but doth my eyes deceive me or art thou an angel descended from heaven?" The girl had flowing brown hair that reached midway down her back and a face was so fair and radiant it was hard to deny her loveliness. He couldn't help but notice her perfect figure in the tight creamy yellow dress she was wearing although it was well hidden you a beige cloak.  
  
The peasant girl giggled and curtsied. "Believe what you wish, but I am no angel." Her cinnamon brown eyes seemed to laugh with her as her bell like voice rang softly in his ears. "You seem to think a little poetry will woo any girl. Perhaps it will, but I am not any girl." she answered slyly. He knew she wished to play hard to get, and he would oblige as best he could.  
  
She turned from him picking up the basket from the floor and began to walk anyway when he called out to her from the spot he had been glued to the entire conversation. He couldn't help but feel as if he had known this young vixen all of his life although it was only their first meeting.  
  
"I did not mean to offend you. I was only speaking the truth." The girl smiled and giggle slightly at his words. This lad was as Sauvé as any prince and handsome too. His smile made her wish to melt into his arms but she held out. She wasn't the type of girl who was easily enthralled by a handsome stranger, but something in his eyes entrapped her heart. He just held an aura about him that made her long for things she had never dreamed of.  
  
"I am not offended. I am actually quite flattered." She turned again to leave, as did he as he resumed his stroll in the opposite direction of the lass, he realized that she had something belonging to him.  
  
"My groceries!" He cursed himself and turned back toward the spot he had met the girl. To his dismay she was gone. He franticly searched to crowd for any sign of her when out of the corner of his eyes the boy caught a glimpse of he yellow frock. He immediately dashed after her, but was slowed by the crowds. They made the way through the streets of the large city, the girl absent mindedly rushing along each path and the boy desperately trying to catch her. It continued as such until she reached the towering castle gates and stopped abruptly.  
  
"Got ya!" he cried as he tackled her to the ground. "Do you do this often? Enchanting the men of Trent, then steal their purchases?" He asked with a grin.  
  
A light flush came to her cheeks as she realized he spoke the truth. and that they were both sitting on the ground less that a few feet from one another. She had completely forgotten the little basket she still clutched to her side. The lips of the boy broke into a large smile and although he appeared to be trying to contain it, gales of hearty laughter soon broke from his throat. Slowly he rose and extended his hand to help her to her feet. She greedily took it, and turned to him once she was standing. "Maybe. But then again, maybe not. Do you make sport of enthralling each fair maiden you meet, or is it only I you have given such a pleasure?".  
  
His eyes widened momentarily then returned to their previous smile. "That's for me to know and you to find out." He whispered. Their eyes locked for a few seconds of bliss. He leaned closer and brushed back a small wisp of her chocolate hair that had strayed onto her face. "You are so beautiful."  
  
The young woman raise her own and closed it gently upon his as he ran it along her cheek. Her fingers were enlaced with his when their hands fell from her face as he suddenly drew back. "I'm s-so sorry. I-I shouldn't have done that... please I beg you to for-forgive me. I don't even know your name. How could I have been so stupid?" He stuttered, mentally kicking himself for his aggressiveness and blushing redder than a tomato.  
  
"Kari." She stated flatly.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"My name; it's Kari."  
  
"Such a beautiful name suits you well, Kari. My name is Tk." He said awkwardly and then sighed heavily, "I'm sorry but I must go. I still have much to do today and I promised my brother I would bring him the groceries. I have yet to find the chocolate he asked for. And in addition to that it is late; the shops will soon be closing."  
  
Kari paused. She didn't want him to go. Not after that. Not after the moment they had just shared. She had never been so confused in her life. There was something about this boy, this Tk, she did not understand; something she had been missing, but had not even known had existed.  
  
"Please, let me repay you. I have knocked you down, spilt your basket, stolen your valuable time and nearly stole your purchases. I know a wonderful chocolate shop not far from here. Please allow me to take you there."  
  
He shook his head sadly, "I apologize my lady, but I must be going." He muttered nervously. "Maybe some other time." With that the young blond spun on his heels and dashed off back in the direction they had came from.  
  
Silently another girl emerged from the shadows of the castle gates. "So who was that? He was cute. You must tell me everything." She smirked as she headed for Kari stopped beside her.  
  
"Ugh! Stop looking at me that way Yolei! He was just some boy I met on the street. No one special." She turned and stormed toward the massive iron gates. Carefully sliding through the bars, she continued along the large pathway in the direction of the palace. Yolei quickly followed suit and ran after her down the road.  
  
"He certainly seemed like someone special. Someone very special from the expression I saw on your face. You two seemed a little friendly for two people who just met in the middle of bustling avenue."  
  
"What do you know? Perhaps I kind of liked him, he was very sweet. Didn't I tell you to stop staring at me like that? So maybe I really liked him, what difference does it make? It is not as if we ever had a chance from the start. Relationships for me are too complicated."  
  
"How can you say relationships are too difficult when you have never had one, your majesty? But if you don't want him, I wouldn't mind trying my luck with that boy"  
  
"Honestly, Yolei! How can you be so.what's the word.boy crazy?" Any further arguments were cut short for they had arrived at there destination. The maidens were standing before an enormous stone stairway giving way to a set of two gigantic gothic oak doors forming the entrance of the caste. All of a sudden something, or rather someone moved in the shadows.  
  
"Where have you been Hikari?" A man dressed in silver coloured armor bearing the coat of arms of the royal family stepped before them. "I have been searching for you all afternoon."  
  
"I sincerely apologize, Sir Jonathan for any trouble I may have caused you." Princess Hikari Kamiya of Dynesta apologized to her bodyguard. "And for the last time, call me Kari."  
  
"Only if you are willing to call me Loser." He chuckled. In duels he was known as "the Loser" for he had never yet lost, often his this worked to his advantage by fooling those who knew not of the ruse. Many times the young knight had tried to convince his sovereign to call him by his battle alias, but to no avail. Seeing the expression on her face he knew he had failed once again, so he move on to more pressing matters. "What were you doing out in the city all alone? Your father would have my head if he ever discovered you were missing."  
  
The princess rolled her eyes and - ignoring his comments - began to climb the stairs facing her. Flanking the main entrance stood two large stain glass windows displaying each of the royal family emblems, but they were not what they seemed. Upon reaching them Kari gently rapped thrice on the center pane of the right panel. The glass quickly pulled away into the wall revealing a secret passage way and access to the royal estate. Both of her cohorts promptly followed her.  
  
"Please princess! You must listen to me." Sir Jonathan pleaded as he rushed down the castle corridors accompanied by Princess Hikari and her lady in waiting Miyako. "This is unreasonable. I can't continue covering for you in your absence. Your father is bound to figure it out soon. These absurd little trips to the city must come to an end." The knight opened the great mahogany doors that lead to the royal chambers, allowing his monarch to enter before him with her companion. Once inside he stopped her form venturing farther by taking hold of her shoulder. "The market is no place for a princess."  
  
Hikari glared at him with a look of pure malice and angrily brushed his hand from her. She stood fast continuing her defiant stare. "Sir Jonathan, it would do you well to remember your stature. How dare you tell me what I can and cannot do? I am a princess of goodness sake, who are you to command me?" The brunette spun on her heels and advanced to her suit and slammed to door.  
  
"Whatever did you do that for?" Miyako demanded of the knight before attempting to follow her friend. Before she reached very far Sir Jonathan grabbed her forearm.  
  
"Please Miyako. Don't you be mad at me too. I didn't mean to sound imposing. I know my place. It's just that it's getting more and more difficult to conceal her disappearances and I'm running out of excuses. Furthermore what would transpire were someone to discover that she was a princess? Or if she wandered in to a neighbourhood like Knorr? She is naïve and people in this world are more than willing to take advantage of a young girl. Can't you understand why I worry?"  
  
"I know." Lady Miyako sighed. No matter how she felt about the subject she could not denied the princess's guard spoke the truth. "But no one can always be there to protect her. How can you expect her to grow clever and experienced if you do not allow her to make those discoveries on her own?" with that the violet haired woman retreated into Princess Hikari's room.  
  
She found the girl sitting by her bureau lost in her mirrored image, although she seemed to be aware of Miyako's entrance because as the girl neared Hikari bowed her head. "Am I still a child in your eyes?" she asked still not looking at he friend.  
  
"Of course not. You are much more mature than he gives your credit for. He just worries, that's all. He's been your guard for years, he see you as his younger sister not just an employer. He cares about you like family." The older girl responded.  
  
"Great! Just what I need, another over protective brother!" Hikari muttered sarcastically. "And I thought one was bad enough."  
  
"I suppose you've heard of Prince Taichi's plan then."  
  
"Of course I have! How could I not? Everyone's talking about it. I don't understand why he thinks that because visiting dignitaries and coming that I am suddenly in enough danger that I must have a legion of men guarding me at all times. Am I that pathetic? It is not final yet though. First he must put the plan to my father, but knowing him he will approve without a second thought then congratulate my brother for his foreword thinking!" the princess groaned leaving her dresser and collapsing onto the king size four- post bed that resided in the center to the room.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and in ran Princess Hikari's second hand- maiden and lady of the royal court, Sora Takenouchi. "Kari! We must hurry!" she shouted impatiently. The elder read head immediately rushed toward Kari's wardrobe an - after momentarily leafing though the clothing - retrieved a lovely rose gown with exquisite golden embroidering. "Common, put this on. I just overheard the king ordering one of his messengers to come in search of you. He wants to speak to you straight away, and we cannot let anyone see you wearing the clothes of a common pleasant." Sora hastily handed the dress to Yolei, and began to take off the princess's over garments. In less than ten minutes her two hand maidens returned to the princess to her royal splendor. Her hair quickly tied into a bun, and wearing a simple silver chain, Sora finally deemed her presentable. Not a moment too soon since just as the finishing touches had been added a knock was heard upon Princess Hikari's door.  
  
"Princess, a girl is here with a message from your father. Shall I send her in?" rang the voice of Sir Jonathan though the closed door. Kari straightened her posture and elegantly strolled toward the door in order to open in. Before her stood both the knight and a young servant girl who was staring and the floor, fidgeting shyly while waiting for the Princess she sought. Upon the realization that she now stood in the company of royalty she awkwardly bent into a grand curtsy, only to ungraciously tumble sideways onto the cold stone floor. With a gentle smile Hikari gave the young maiden her hand and aided her to her feet. The girl stuttered in awe that she had been touch by the princess. She had quickly lost her train of thought and was struggling to become more that a blubbering mass of limp jelly. Still smiling the older girl softly encouraged her to continue, dropping hints that she already knew the message. The servant girl regained her confidence and proudly announced that the king wished to see her right away, without delay and she must come immediately.  
  
Within a matter of moments the princess found herself wondering down passages toward the throne room with her small group of companions, pondering why her father was so intent on seeing her. She regretted to admit it but in Dynesta females were regarded as a being worth less than their male equivalent. Were it not for her being the daughter of the king she would have almost no power at all. Her father rarely requested - rather demand - her presence, opting to converse with her elder brother instead. Hikari found herself aware and suddenly lost in the fact that not a single painting that adorned the many surfaces of the palace contained any glimpse of a woman, save those that she kept in her room. Still, they were only a few portraits of herself. A sudden halt brought her crash back to her senses as Sir Jonathan declared they had arrived.  
  
Readying herself she gracefully proceeded into the throne room to kindly greet her father who was skimming through some notes made for him by his counselors on the state of his country. He made no attempt to be kind, nor pleasant toward her for her responded with a simple grunt that barely acknowledged her presence. She stood for several minutes before he finished reading and he turned to her.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed your wait, for that is what you have made me do all day." He bellowed. "I summoned you no less than three times today and each of them my messengers were sent by your staff all over the place in search of you only to retire - in sheer frustration - with their purpose unfulfilled!" His deathly gaze would make most want to crawl into a corner and die. Being his daughter Kari had learned to withstand them by suppressing her emotions. She refused to cry even when he hit her or threw things at her in a blind rage. Soon she felt nothing at all, he could not matter less to her when he threw one of his 'fits' as the workers of the castle called it, behind his back.  
  
"My apologies father. I was about the castle all day, moving to and fro with lady Miyako. It never occurred to be that I may be summoned, and I certainly didn't think that-"she began in apology, but Princess Hikari was once again subject to her father's outlandish temperament.  
  
"No, you didn't think did you. You never do! Why can't you be more like your brother? Why don't you understand that you are my kin and therefore must come at my beck and call? At least Taichi knows his place unlike your self."  
  
"And what place is that, father? Tell me. Tell me if you can. I wish you would stop comparing me to my brother. We are not anything alike. He can do whatever he pleases and you will always dismiss it as if nothing he does is wrong. But what am I expected to do? I'll tell you what, simply sit acting like lady and wait for you to marry me off to some prince I do not even know! Well I'll tell you one thing, I shall not. I shan't-" the girl was interrupted but a forceful backhand slap across her face. Through a resentful glare she attempted to with hold her tears, but to no avail. Fitful torrents of sobs racked her body as she drew away for her father.  
  
Never before had she spoken to her father in such a manner before. All the anger and outrage she had pent up over the last few months had been released upon their instigator for the first time ever. There was a good reason Kari had never given her father such a tongue lashing before, she knew she'd live to regret it.  
  
The king of Dynesta slowly rose from his chair and moved toward his daughter, who only stepped further away. "Don't touch me!" she warned gritting her teeth.  
  
"I- I didn't mean to hit you," He started to reply with the pang of guilt in his voice, but abruptly caught himself and reverted to a slightly more serious tone, "but should never have spoken to me in that way. I am the king."  
  
"Don't you think I know that? But first and foremost you are my father, and a daughter has the right to express her feelings without being beaten."  
  
"I still deserve respect. I swear if you were not my own I would whip you myself and send you to the dungeons for you misconduct. Consider yourself lucky." The old man sighed and returned to his seat. "I only summoned you here to inform you that the prince of Elpone sent word early this morning that his party was ahead of schedule and will be arriving later this evening, so I suggest you go immediately to prepare yourself to greet him. I want you at your finest, meaning you must be on your best behavior young lady. Is that clear? Good, you are dismissed."  
  
Moments later Kari found herself sprawled over her own bed, cheeks stained from her tears. Sir Jonathan knew the minute her saw her emerge form the throne room that she was upset, but made no attempt to comfort her, for in her fury she would likely order his head cut off is he so much as spoke to her. These were the ways of Dynesta. No one had the right to touch or even speak to the royal family or nobility if they did not have their consent. The curtains were tightly drawn in the princess's grand living quarters as not to allow anyone to witness her state. Princess Hikari was disgusted with her emotional outburst. Royalty was to be fearless, fierce, and impossible to intimidate. Yet she had shown none of these precious Dynestian qualities in her confrontation with her father. Emotions, especially those demonstrated visibly, were considered to be a sign of weakness. No men showed love for their wives or friendship towards another, save for when they were behind closed doors.  
  
After what seemed like an hour a light knocking came for outside the door. Without waiting for a response, Lady Miyako and Lady Sora promptly entered Kari's chambers. They exchanged a pair of concerned looks and each took a place sitting on the princess's bed on either side of her motionless figure.  
  
It was Miyako who was the first to speak. "Kari, you cannot wallow in your self-pity. We heard about your foul state for your kindly guard and we want to help if you would only tell us what happened."  
  
Hikari rolled over to face her two comrades and without a second thought threw her self into her best friend's arms and continued to have a releasing cry. Gently comforting her, the other women simply allowed Kari to calm herself before she spoke. When she was ready to tell the events of the past hour, Kari launched into a full out explanation of the events that occurred within the past hour and by the time she had finished both girls had a thorough understanding of how the princess had came to be mopping about her bedroom. The three sat in silence for quite a while afterward, none quite knowing the best thing to say, until Lady Sora decided it would be best just to get down to business.  
  
"Hush now. You are a strong girl Hikari; do not let this one moment of weakness dispel your belief in yourself. Let there be no more talk of what happen earlier today. We must prepare for the prince's arrival. I assume you do wish to make a good impression on him as he will most likely become your future husband."  
  
The princess nodded her consent, permitting her hand maidens to bathe, clothe and beautify her. It was many hours before they finally caught sight of their handy-work, but the stunning beauty that emerged when they had finished proved to be worth while. The rose coloured gown clung attractively to Hikari's petit waist, the finely tapered bodice woven skillfully with diamond dust. The evening dress perfectly accented every feature of her delicate, feminine frame. It had been specially created be worn tonight, amongst the company of the Prince of Elpone. Placing the finishing touch of an exquisite diamond tiara upon her head the both ladies proudly pronounced her perfect.  
  
Soon she was summoned to aid in the decision of her fate. An envoy was sent from her father stating Prince Daisuke had arrived. The stately mistress of Dynesta could not help but ponder what he would be like and how handsome he would be. She had often heard that this prince had the charm to bed any women he so desired, but how true could that be? Surely the rumors of his child-like playfulness and charisma could not be true of a prince of a royal family held in as high a regard as his. All she could do was hold her breath in anticipation.  
  
~*~  
  
The prince of Elpone had been swept away by the grandeur of his welcoming feast. The liveliness of the music and mass of smiling faces made him automatically feel at home. The Dynestian royalty had gone far out of their way to assure his pleasure, giving him and his companions their finest guest suites and a barrage of servants to attend to their every whim. Even Sir Ken seemed not to be completely dissatisfied as he normally was. The ladies of Dynesta were just as excited to meet him as he was to them. Davis found himself dancing with a different lady of the royal court each song, every one of them interested to see who he was. Needless to say most were impressed. Only one thing continued to displease him, he still had not yet met the princess he had traveled so far to meet. He had a rather lengthy conversation with her brother, both having many common interests such their shared love for a relatively new sport named football. He had even been greeted at the door by the king himself who appeared to be overjoyed at his presence, but the princess was nowhere to be found.  
  
Before long he was joined by Lord Iori, who also was having a grand time. No sooner had the prince but mentioned his disappointment at being unable to meet his princess when the hall became silent. The musicians came to an abrupt halt and the chatter amongst the people ceased. Upon the landing of the marble staircase stood the most beautiful lady he had ever seen. Slowly she began to descend the flight of steps, each step of her dainty feet increasing the rapid beating of his heart ten fold. In a moment he found himself standing face to face with the stunning vision of beauty before him. Gracefully she swept her skirt into a deep curtsy, extending to him her right hand. He stood motionless in awe for more than a second until bashfully, he remembered proper etiquette and grasped her hand. Coolly he bought it to his lips as saw her slight flush as he honored it with a kiss. For nearly a minute he stood staring into her crimson brown eyes, unflinching and enamored. Once again coming to his senses he realized he had not yet made his introductions.  
  
"My name is Prince Daisuke, and you're beautiful." He blurted without thinking, then realizing his mistake began to blush furiously.  
  
"Close." She replied, bowing her head slightly and laughing quietly before rising to meet his gaze. "I'm truly flattered. I am Hikari, Princess Hikari of Dynesta and I know exactly who you are."  
  
Daisuke stood gaping in bewilderment as the identity of the girl registered in his mind. This was the very girl he was intending to marry. The thought played over and over again in his mind. Not only was he making an utter fool in front of foreign royalty, one who was magnificent and destined to become his bride. He humbly - and repeatedly- asked for her forgiveness of his disrespect, accenting his words with a constant stream of compliments.  
  
"No harm done. Now if you will excuse me I must attend to my subjects. Farewell." She turned form him and proceed toward a well dressed girl about her age with lavender hair. Then the two immediately headed toward the balcony door. Once outside and far from the view of the prince -or anyone else for that matter- Hikari called her friend to come stand with her near the rail of the deserted terrace.  
  
"I met him." She muttered quietly, her eyes focused somewhere far in the distance toward the lights of the city that was spread before her.  
  
"And.?" the other encouraged her to continue.  
  
"And I felt nothing! Simply nothing; whilst he couldn't take his eyes from me. He was completely enthralled with me. How much of that was legitimate, I don't know but he complimented me at every turn and I swear would have kissed the ground I walked upon had I asked."  
  
"Is that such a bad thing? I would love a man who gives me die uninterrupted, undying affection or even attention. Most girls love a man who dotes on them, yet you don't sound happy in the least. May I ask why?"  
  
The princess sighed and shifted her stare toward the moon, working over her thoughts many times, trying to make sense of the chaos inside her mind. However every time she closed her eyes to concentrate, the vision of the blond stranger's eyes flooded her subconscious. Shaking her head for the third time in a vain attempt of make them disappear, she turned to her friend who was wearing an inquisitive look upon her face. "I'm sorry Yolei, but I even I don't understand the whys of my lack of affection toward him. I suppose I'm just not every girl. I have a feeling it is exactly that which I do not like. Every time he looked at me I felt as though he was undressing me with his eyes. Even after I excused my self and walked away I could feel the tingle of his gaze on the back of my neck. Plus have you looked at his closely? He looks almost exactly like my brother, wild mess of unruly hair and all!"  
  
At that both girl partook in a nerve releasing bout of laughter and mirth. After a short time they returned to the soiree and made merry with the other folk of the castle. Now that they had met Prince Daisuke was completely taken with her and begged her to dance at every chance he could, allowing only her brother and father to cut in between them. He had even begun to call her "my girl" as a pet name, although to Kari it seemed more like a distinction of ownership. A few hours later one of the prince's accomplices, Sir Ken, excused himself to retire to his sleeping chamber saying the trip was long and he wished to be fresh for the next day. This left Daisuke to cling to her side even more, had that even been possibly for he was everywhere she turned, feeding her flattering remarks. The fete last all night and into the wee hours of the morn, by the time the people of the court decided to take their leave everyone was thoroughly exhausted. Hikari was actually quite relieved when she was finally permitted to return to her quarters, much to the disappointment of the Elpin prince. Although she was perhaps more tried than any other, sleep did not come easily to the princess, for she could not will away those unforgettable blue eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on Takeru. Tell me where we're going." A dark haired boy pleaded as he galloped across the countryside astride a small pony and accompanied by the blond. The sun had begun to set on the western horizon when they reached small mound towards the west outside of Trent. Atop the hill stood a figure dressed in black to match Takeru.  
  
"Yamato." Takeru called as the two boys reached the summit and came to a halt before a tall blond with striking blue eyes of which the brunet had only seen on Takeru. Yamato nodded and lead them toward the far side out the landform where they discovered a small cave. The two brothers immediately entered although the other boy was hesitant. The cave was very unlike its surroundings. Although the bank on either side was overgrown with lush greenery, the small cavern was eerie and completely deserted by all life forms. "Well, are you coming in or not Jim?" Takeru turned back to the boy.  
  
"Umm. I guess so." Jim stepped into the fissure that was the opening of the cave. They were traveling in silence as Yamato lit the oily rag if a torch to lead the way. It was dark, too dark. Even the ghostly light from the fire wasn't helping Jim. Soon the three boys reached what seemed to be a room formed in the heart of the cavern and came to a sudden stop. Jim turned to the younger of his blond companions. "Takeru, what was it you and your brother wanted to show me?"  
  
In the dim luminescence of the flame Jim could make out the shadowy figure grin broadly. "My dearest Jim, how glad I am that you asked that." He turned to brother who immediately walked towards the corner and returned with a metallic object that faintly glinted as Yamato brandished the small dagger.  
  
"Do you know what this is?" he asked quietly. The brunette shook his head nervously. "This is the choice weapon of a team of very skilled and renowned assassins, The Wolves. It is said that they have cared out many of their most important mission with the blade that lies before you at this very moment." Jim's eyes widened in awe and terror, but Yamato only smiled. "Go on I dare you to touch it."  
  
Cautiously, Jim surrendered one of his slender figures to the knife. As soon as the tip of his index figure grazed the edge he pulled it back in pain revealing a thin train of blood flowing into his palm.  
  
Takeru couldn't help but laugh. "It is rumored that an enchantment has been place upon this very blade to ensure that it shall never dull." Now that his eyes had adjusted he could make out the fine details on the handle of the dagger and a disturbing shimmer in the brothers' eyes. "I- I don't believe you." He stuttered taking a step backward. "How could you get hold of a genuine dagger as you claim? It must have cost a fortune. And further more, why would you two have it?"  
  
"I'm sure it would cost a fortune if we ever decided to sell it. And don't you worry; this is as genuine as something can be. As for why.well, you see we didn't by it. We didn't find it. We didn't steal it, nor was it given to us. We had it made." Takeru responded cunningly.  
  
"You expect me to believe that two farm hands, on Lord Kantile's estate are in fact the infamous con team: The Wolves? You must be joking. Those guys are said to be ruthless and always get their man." He broke into laughter but when seeing the other two simply smiled he relented. "You are joking, right?"  
  
"I'm afraid not." Yamato shrugged and punched him in the stomach. The smaller boy screamed and stumbled backward into the jagged wall, then fell to his knees. Takeru grin as he witness his brother repeatedly kick the brunette, before he decide to join the action himself and punish the boy with a mighty kick to the face. His lips soiled into an evil grin as he felt Jacobs nose break underneath his foot.  
  
"YOU BASTARDS!" Jim screamed, furiously cupping his nose with both hands to stop the cascading blood. "YOU DAMN TRAITORS, WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO YOU?"  
  
Yamato just laughed wildly. "Oh no, not me. Not me, Lord Kantile, the earl of Lark's Hollow. And I believe it was his daughter that you did." He spat pulling the other to his feet only to knock him down again. "How could you be so stupid to think that you could be good enough for her? You are just filthy sewer rat; a blithering, worthless parasite, understand?"  
  
"Beth? I know I'm not good enough for her, and I'll never be, but I loved her and she loved me. Isn't love all that matters?" Jim begged. His eyes were swollen with tears and bruised from the abuse, but they appealed the mercy of Yamato's dignity. Unfortunately he had none.  
  
"Love is a lie." He muttered before landing a final blow to Jim's chest and turning in disgust. "Brother? Who you like to do the honors?" he asked and placed the blade in his brother's hands.  
  
Takeru smiled and gladly accepted his relative's offer. This dagger was so beautiful, so deadly. If was perfect in all mannerisms. Crafted with skill and enchanted with grace, it made him feel so empowered. Slowly he advanced on his victim who had quickly gone from an inquisitive, headstrong boy to more resemble a frightened fawn. This would be fun.  
  
"Takeru, Tk. if I may call you that. Common friend, you don't really want to do this. You can just let me go, I'll never return. Please? I trusted you, how could you betray me like this?" the brunette attempted to bargain for his life with the approaching murderer. Although he didn't get the response he wanted.  
  
Takeru quickly grabbed him by the collar and rammed him against the wall until the protruding rock caused more blood to create a stream down his back. Then he sent Jim flying head first into another of the stone parapets. "That was your first mistake. Trust is a luxury that even the rich and powerful cannot afford. Or should I say your first mistake was messing around with your employer's little girl?" With that brought Jim to his feet and shoved him again against the cold cave wall. He brandished a different knife and brought it up to the man's throat, but instead of slitting it immediately he moved toward the dark haired boy's left wrist. A soul shaking scream erupted form the depths of the boy as soon as the miniature sword impaled him rupturing his veins. Withdrawing a second knife from his belt, Takeru held it out to Jim's other wrist and winced slightly at another gut wrenching cry as the other blade gracelessly ripped through bone and flesh.  
  
Jim was motionless obviously gasping in anguish while pinned to the by his wrists. The blond decided against drawing out the torturous excruciating pain as he reached for the dagger his brother had given him. He gently caressed the gem studded handle, it was like life itself. Soon he moved towards his victim and with expert accuracy and skillful maneuvering Takeru flung the dagger, burying it deep within Jim's chest.  
  
Takeru didn't wait to see his victim keel over practically crucified. The moment the blade had left his fingers he knew the boy was dead. He had done this too many times to count, too many times for him not to understand the weapons that take lives. Whilst he headed for the exit, the boy closed his eyes as he heard the quite drip of blond. The sound of a job well done. This was also a part of dealt he understood too well. To be exact he just understood death too well. At the tender age of eight he witnessed his father being barbarically slain as he attempted to protect his family against a group of savage samurai. And when he was eleven or twelve his saw his mother hanged in a public execution. Death had grown to be his best friend, yet at the same time, his worst enemy.  
  
He emerged from the small cavern to find his elder brother gone. He never did like to stick around when people were talking of love. If Takeru were him he doubted whether he would act any different. After everything they had been through, especially Matt, the two boys no longer believed in love. It was only a fantasy heard of in fables where the hero's life was perfect and there was a clear definition between good and evil.  
  
Quietly he made his way through the darks alley back to the dingy inn the brothers were staying at for time being. It wasn't in the best of neighbourhoods. There were many brothels and harems in that rather 'unspoken' part of Trent called Knorr, just the place one would expect shady characters.  
  
In the main area was a small, crowded tavern fill with local flunkies and secretive foreigners. It was the scene of at least one brawl nightly, and that was on fairly quiet days. In the far corner he spotted his brother seemingly in conversation will a shadowy figure. Pushing his way through the men he slowly began to make his way towards Yamato, until he was knocked to the ground by a flying patron.  
  
Takeru immediately threw the man off and stood again, coming face to face with a tall bulky fellow. The blond immediately grabbed the others collar, lifting in off his feet and bringing him directly above his face. "Let me give you a few words of advice old chap. Men are not to be used as projectiles." He stated coolly and pitched the man into one of the tables sending scraps of food and alcohol everywhere. "That is unless you have a good reason. Oh, and I suggest you pay for those kind people's meals that you so rudely ruined." Takeru smirked, leaving the man fuming behind him.  
  
Takeru once again spotted his brother and wordless sat beside him. The man he had witnessed Yomato speaking with was now nowhere to be seen. "What took you so long? I was beginning to wonder what had become of you." His brother questioned taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"Got held up." Takeru shrugged off the question emotionlessly. "Who was that you were talking to when I walked in?" he asked, and signaled one of the scantily clad waitresses to bring him a beer.  
  
"Just a messenger from the king. Apparently we have a new job."  
  
"If you say hauling around boulders dressed in rags and chains I'll have to kill you. or him."  
  
At this the elder blond released a throaty chuckle. "You always did have a sense of humor." He replied giving his brother a playful clap on the back. "No. I mean the king has decided to hire us."  
  
"Doesn't that go against his own laws? What an idiot." Takeru answered then turned to his server as she handed him a drink. "Did you get the final payment from Lord Kantile? He better have.."  
  
"Excuse me, you've gotta pay for that." The waitress smirked and lent over the table towards Takeru, pushing up her bosom. "But, I'll be willing to make an exception if you invite me to your room later." She winked.  
  
Takeru dropped a few coins onto the table in front the woman. "If I ever need a prostitute I'll make sure to look you up, but right now I'm not interested in some two-dollar hoe." The waitress glared at him before stuffing the money into her bra and continuing with her work.  
  
Yamato rose from his seat and stated towards the stairs. "I'm going to bed. We'll be expected tomorrow to show up for our audience with the king." The boy made his way through the others in the pub and walked up the creaky steps, out of his brother's view.  
  
"Sleep my ass. I bet he has some wench up there waiting for him and everything." Takeru chuckled to himself. Soon he too decided to retire to his bed as well. Despite the noise coming from the room beside his, Takeru had almost given himself to sleep when a knock at the door pulled him back to reality. He slowly rose from the bed and dragged himself to open the door. In the entryway stood a hooded figure.  
  
"I am looking for a Takeru Takaishi. Are you him?" The man in the cloak asked gruffly. Takeru Drew back slightly. Very few people knew his true last name. His had used her last name. His mother had given Takeru her maiden name when he was a child instead of his father's but she refused to tell him why. She had made it clear to go by his brother's surname until the time was right. Takeru inched back slightly farther towards the dresser and fumbled to grab a small switch-blade.  
  
"Yes I am he. State your business." The boy called readying to knife behind his back. The man reached for his hood and quickly brought it down to reveal to familiar face that had been hidden by the shadows.  
  
"Sir Ken?" The blond exclaimed, dropping the weapon. The two men shared a quick, friendly embrace before Ken turned abruptly to his old comrade.  
  
Three years ago Takeru and his brother encountered a kindly boy with violet eyes and jet black hair that almost contained a bluish hue. The boy claimed to be a page - training to become a royal knight - who had escaped form an evil he refused to speak of. His name was Ken Itchijozi. The three of them became close friends and Ken was even eventually accepted as the third brother of 'The Wolves'. The boy traveled with the two assassins, aiding their crimes, until one fateful night when their world was pulled apart and turned upside down. A dark man strode into the motel where they were staying and demanded the surrender of a boy by the name of Itchijozi. The trio had snuck out one of the back doors only to meet up with the mysterious stranger the next night. He forcefully tried to take Ken, when a bright light erupted from Takeru's brother Yamato. In blinding flash of indigo luminescence the eldest blond pick up his dagger and drove it into the man, disintegrating him into millions of microscopic particles. Takeru dared not question his brother's sudden power, but Ken seemed to understand. The next night he announced his departure, saying it would be safer for all if they split up and that he would seek them if he thought they were in danger. Since then neither of the brothers had seen or heard from him, until now.  
  
"Takeru, I don't have much time. I must speak to your brother immediately. I fear they are back." He whispered into Takeru's ear with a hint of urgency. "I've not sensed his presence this strong since he last came after us, and now I am beginning to believe we may have to flee again."  
  
Takeru place a powerful, but reassuring hand on the other man's shoulder. "Calm yourself old chum. My brother is busy, and there is much to discuss. Please come inside." He replied. Although the blond did his best to retain a collected appearance, his heart was racing.  
  
"Although I would love to, I've not the time. To be honest I am staying at the royal castle 'guarding' my sovereign prince during his visit with the princess of this country. They are to wed in a few months so that the prince can ascend to his throne." Ken admitted. "I shall be here for a few months and shall return to see you. That is if you are not leaving soon."  
  
"Ahh, so you have finally become a knight. I'm very proud. Now it is my turn to be honest. I'm afraid we have just taken a new mission that will probably see us leaving this inn. If all goes well we may see each other far more often than you may think." With this new information the knight's expression became a frown ad he pondered exactly what the boy could have meant. The blond only laughed at his friend's confusion. "The king has hired us to perform a mission for him. I don not yet know the details, but let us hope it is something that allows my brother and I to stay within the castle gates. We have an audience with him tomorrow morning and I shall inform you of its proceedings." Takeru explained.  
  
"Meet me in the court yard tomorrow, when the sun has reached its climax in the sky. Bring Yamato. We shall further discuss this then and there." With that Ken drew his hood to mask his face and marched back down the dimly lit hall, leaving the blond wondering exactly what would come to pass in the near future.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
There! I'm finally finished. This took forever but it is finally up as promised. Yes, I know that there are many changes and omissions in this version, but I felt that some of the thing I originally had planned for this chapter belonged elsewhere or strayed too far from development of the plot. Please do not flame me for any of the changes that I made between this and the preview chapter I posted. I will hopefully include those deleted scenes later in the story, or perhaps they will aid the other ideas that whimsically flit though my crowded mind. Another special thanks to Loser. I last I am free to finish the 5th chapter of 'Through the Darkness'. What did you think? Any questions, comments or suggestions are accepted. I'll do my best to get to second chapter out asap, but who knows how long that might be *sigh*. Anywayz, later *smiles*. mandy~_~ 


	3. Wolves at Court

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. I also have ownership of my plotline, writing and original characters.  
  
(A/N) Unfortunately, with the shows gone, I have lost interest in the world of digimon fandom. Before you correct me, I know of the forth season but refuse to acknowledge it for reasons that are evidently the loss of any semblance to the original series. However, I did write this half-chapter before I moved on and thought it only fair to post it. If the demand is great enough, perhaps (and only perhaps) they will inspire me to do more.  
  
Plight of Angels  
  
Chapter II - Wolves at court  
  
The Dynestian Royal Palace of Trent was the jewel of the country. The walls were draped with intricate woven tapestries, and the floors paved with marble. All envied its grandeur and its luxuries surpassed that of the estates of the wealthiest nobles, yet it retained warmth that comforted visiting dignitaries. Among the peasants, its innards were a right awe- inspiring sight; but the brothers saw none of this. It appeared as drab and dreary as any pile of boulders from the dim servant corridors. Of course, they expected no better. It was not as if they could casually stroll through the rich halls of a castle without raising a stir. Quickly and quietly they were lead toward the king's chambers in the midst of early morn, before the sun fully rose over the land. Following a sudden halt, they're guide wordlessly motioned to a rectangular formation in the brick. A simple tap on the left upper corner brick and the entire fixture swung out, revealing the first glimpse of castle's beauty the boys had seen since their arrival hours before: the captain's quarters. The king's living chambers were nicknamed as such by the palace attendees for the countless portraits and painting of ships and they're crews. The old man was enthralled by all sea going vessels, which was one of the reasons he himself had joined the royal navy as a lad and had ascended to designation 'Captain'. Of course this was no great feat for the then prince of the country. He could simply appeal to the general of his division and was granted an immediate promotion, unlike the other captains whose many hours and dedicated service enabled them to achieve their rank. Power and wealth controlled everything in Dynesta; even the alien brothers knew that, and these were something to Dynestian royal family was not lacking to any degree. A bulky elderly man stood in the center of the nautical theme room facing the window with his back toward them. His posture shifted momentarily as he heard the creak of the rusty passage door. At once he knew they had come. "You're late." Matt motioned away the guide and shut the door as quickly as possible before allowing himself to respond. "It took some work to arrive in the gardens, where we were ordered to meet your servant. Although we did manage more easily than expected, you really must beef up your security." He smiled. "Now to business, we do have other clients to see today." The King waved away the lad's comments and turned to a small sitting table to his left. Taking their places around it, the three men sat for nearly an hour discussing the job and it requirements. Both sides had many demands upon another. The King laid out his proposal and terms simply. They were to spend no more than one moth at the castle. He would make all of the arrangements and provide them with any necessities they would require. Under new aliases, he would introduce them into the royal court and his most trusted messengers would keep track of their progress. Their mission was simple. Seek out and eradicate the crown prince's mistress. The king already had some hints as to her identity, but he made sure the assassins understood that they were to do some investigation of there own. They would receive a quarter of their pay now and the rest would be given upon completion of the task. It seemed like a very straight forward assignment, until the King sprung an unexpected trap. "I'm sure I do not remind you that secrecy and fidelity is crucial to this job, but to ensure that your follow all of my guidelines I'm warning you. One false move and my people will swoop down upon you like an eagle who has found his prey. Then you both shall find yourselves sitting in the dirt of a cold dungeon cell. May I remind you that you have committed felonies in such numbers that I could give perfectly just grounds to have you both executed, or worse. I'm positive you understand there are many things far more horrible than death." Takeru growled. "So that's it huh? We do exactly as you please or you stab us in the back? May I remind you, I'm sure your subjects would not approve of what you are asking of us in the first place. So tell me what happens if we refuse the offer in the first place." "Then you die now. I have no tolerance for insolence. I shall make sure my subjects will never find out, and what they don't know can't hurt them. Or rather me in this case." Matt retreated form the table and paced quietly for a spell, allowing all of the information to seep in slowly and helping him to come to a conclusion. "Then we'll take the job. We have no choice. As I see it you are simply threatening us to make means to a end. I respect and can live with that. Though I'm not sure why you would suspect us of treachery. We never betray our clients. it's bad for business." The old king smiled in acknowledgement. "My men will escort you to your new rooms. You there!" the king pointed at Takeru, "Hence forth you shall be known as Lord Torren, second son to the earl of Bas. And you," he commanded gesturing at Yamato, "You, his elder brother, shall be called Lord Myron. Any questions?" Yamato glared at him. "Actually I do have a question. Can we change those names? I doubt it would matter if we used our real names. Or even our street names. I don't believe anyone would recognize them." "You'd be surprised. There are those among the members of my court that would gladly like to see my head cut off, and I am not willing to give them any reasons to dethrone me. You will use the aliases I have given you that is final. You mustn't even hint at your true identities until it is too late. Now if that is all, a change of clothing is set in your chambers. Get changed and I will present you to the crowd at teatime. You shall tell them that you arrived early this morning and as not to make a commotion, entered without fanfare. Now off with you both, I too am a very busy man."  
  
Shortly, each member of the two siblings found themselves resident of a guest bedroom in the east gable of the place. This was the wing that housed many members of the royal court. Without debated the boys took a room, Yamato in the left and Takeru on the right. The royal tailor and a few maids visited their room within the hour and - as promised - took measurements to provide them with their attire for the afternoon. When they were gone Takeru quietly snuck from his chambers. It was nearly noon and he had yet to discover where he could find the courtyard. Last night he had told Yamato of Ken's visit, but had not told him he was also invited. Ken was looking for his brother that night and Takeru knew if he was to accompany him he would not find out the entire story. He refused to be left out of whatever conversation they were bound to have later sans himself. Instead he would stake them out and spy on their conversations. Takeru needed to discover the truth of the matter. He was genuinely worried. If this involved the two of them, it involved him regardless of any prior pretense. The courtyard was situated in the center of the castle. It was lavished with the most beautiful and exotic plants in the entire kingdom. Lush green Ivy crept its way along the surfaces of the stone walls, occasionally peppered with flowering or more festive varieties. Smaller shrubs and evergreens grew in various places; surrounded by roses, lilacs, lilies and innumerable others. In the center grew a grand tree with the most beautiful braches once could see. On the left side of the courtyard sat a bench shrouded by a patch of rather lager bushes. It was the perfect place to spy unnoticed. The brush allowed decent vision of the entire yard, while hiding the viewer form sight. Especially if one wanted to stake out the great gazebo that stood near the western wall, an obvious meeting place. I was from behind that bench Takeru planned to 'overhear' his brother's conversation. Within minutes, on the far side of the yard, a door slammed open and the unmistakable jingle of a knight's boots. Takeru pulled his dun cloak tighter assuming it must be his brother and Ken. However the minute was a little premature for that and Takeru knew neither man had a reputation for being early. It was too dangerous. "Seriously I'm fine. One would think you're my father the way you act so over protective!" a woman's voice rang out in laughter. Women weren't allowed to become knights as far as Takeru knew. There must be two people, but why didn't he hear two sets of footsteps? He couldn't tell for sure because they were standing in (what Takeru realized to be) one of the many blind spots. "My ankle doesn't hurt that much." "You know you like it. Anyways, you said you wanted to talk to me about something." He heard a male voice answer playfully. He must be the knight, but he certainly wasn't Ken. "I've been hearing some roomers lately - roomers about us - and I don't like them one bit." She continued "I know. I've heard them too. But don't you worry your pretty little head about any of that nonsense. I won't let anything bad happen. I care about you too much." "I know you do, Tai, but it just that it seems with so many people talking about us, it's only a matter of time until..." "No. I won't let that happen. He won't find out. Your safe in my arms and I'll never let you go." There was a brief pause, which Takeru could only assume was a kiss. "I must be heading back before I am missed. Don't fret; we wouldn't want you to ruin your perfect face with frown lines." His exit again was unceremoniously signaled by the clunking of his metal boots. "Ass." The woman muttered before he heard her footsteps as well. "Whatever happened to 'I'll never let you go'?" Takeru quickly caught a glimpse of her purple skirt before she to left. It was not the conversation Takeru was waiting on, but at least it confirmed that he could hear the conversations that took place in the courtyard. Just moments later Takeru heard movement on the pathways on the other side of the bushes. Through the braches he could distinguish two figures. He was unable to make out any of their features as the leaves and braches were in the way. Noting that not much time had passed since he had arrived Takeru was again skeptical of the new comer's identity. Takeru strained his ears to pick up their conversation. "Have all the arrangements been made?" the first, somewhat horse voice demanded lowly. This speaker was obviously male. His words were abrupt, like he was trying to hurry the other. This was obviously a planned meeting. "Yes, yes. You can tell Sire he's got nothing to worry about." The other replied. He was male too, but from his voice Takeru could tell he was much younger. "The captain will be thrown overboard and then we'll have full access to his cabin. I just don't see what role the princess plays in all of this." Takeru sighed warily. He did not have all day and he was increasingly becoming more annoyed. How many people using the courtyard as a private conference room daily? It was a wonder they did not run over one another. "If we need to know we will be told. Now if you will excuse me, I must return. Sire wishes to make the finally preparations. Just do what you have to do, and be careful. We mustn't let W figure out we know his intentions. With time he will surely lead us to the other one. Just get those scripts." He paused, "And B, don't screw this up." Suddenly Takeru heard footsteps again; either meaning someone was coming of leaving. Of course the latter was suspect. Takeru managed to get a peek through the foliage and glimpsed one of the two men as he stormed past him and on though the entrance to the courtyard. Takeru couldn't help pondering the meaning of the conversation. Something concerning someone named W, a captain, the princess and 'Sire'. More secret operatives of the king, he concluded. The man seemed to be filthier than a giant bathed in mud. Unfortunately, he was as good as drug traffickers when it came to hiding it. Looking again out the small hole in the braches Takeru discovered the other man was gone as well. He must have slipped out while his attention was elsewhere. After his departure Takeru sat in silence waiting for another pair of people or whoever fate decided to throw at him. About ten or so minutes later the faint creek of door hinges made it known that another had entered the yard. In stealth, a person made their ways across the courtyard from the northern entrance, barely noticeable to the untrained ear or eye. At the exact same moment another figure emerged from the shadows on the other side of the court. They both quickly made there way toward the steps of the gazebo. Takeru instantly knew the two figures must be his brother and Ken. Somehow Ken must have slipped in unnoticed to even Takeru while he was focused on the others earlier. All the blond boy could do was hope that neither his brother nor their friend knew of his presence. In a very low, almost inaudible voice Ken spoke the first words. "We are being watched." He grumbled. Takeru gulped silently. So they knew about him, but how much? "I know." Yamato responded coolly. "I feel it too." Ken gave him a short nod. "Then I shall make this quick. I sense persons here that are not who they seem. I feel their stare constantly; I can see falsity in the eyes and treachery in their smiles. I do not know who they all are, but I intend to find out. Until then lay low and be wary. I'm afraid that those who are with us may be against us." He drew breath. "I'm afraid they are working for you know who." Matt bowed his head in agreement. "I know." "Meet me 'cross the pint at two. I believe you know what I mean. Tell none. I've been here but a day and I already sense this palace has many secrets, too many secrets." "Yes, yes. Till the 'morrow then." Then clang of boots showed that they had left. Takeru finally rose to leave. He still hadn't got much information. He had to be at his brother's next meeting, but where was cross the pint? And more importantly teatime was at two, and that was when the king was to introduce them to the royal court. His brothers would never miss an engagement with a client for anything. What could mean so much as to sway his brother? Shaking the confusion from his mind Takeru resolved to set about discovering the whens, whys and wheres later. Right now he had to get back to his room before he was missed. As he headed toward the door the swift movement of air brushing on his back made him turn abruptly. Someone had just been here - he knew it - but there was no one to be found. Either he was becoming paranoid or Ken was right; there were many devious in this castle.  
  
Yamato felt very unsettled. He had hoped his meeting with Ken would have cleared the mess of questions that ruled his conscience. Unfortunately it had only left him with more that couldn't be answered until there next meeting. They had to postpone this one, but not without good reason. He too had felt the very strong presence of another watching somewhere amongst the vegetation. On a hunch Yamato stood still against the wall just around the corner from the courtyard's side doors from which he had just exited and watch them expectantly. Just as he predicted the doors creaked open a allowing a sliver of light and a shadowed figure to emerged soundlessly into the darkness of the castle. Within seconds in turned to the left corridor and dashed off into the blackness. Half-surprised and intrigued Yamato chased after it. A series of sharp turns down even darker passageways told him that whoever it was it knew that he was in pursuit and slowly gaining. Left, right, right, straight, left..eventually Yamato began to lose track of the twists and turns in the maze of halls, all he knew was that the floor was tilted and they were headed up. Up toward what, he did not know. Unexpectedly the person he was following stopped. He realized that they had hit a dead end. The light from a grand chandelier located above him gave Yamato a slightly better view of the mystery man. He could now make out the figure's hunter green cloak. That must have been one of the reasons he had been unable to spot a spy in the courtyard. "Who are you," The blond questioned cautiously, he was not willing to take any chances; "and why were you spying on me?" No answer was heard for the person who simply moved closer toward Yamato in an intimidating manner, as did Yamato. "What are you even doing here? Tell me! Who are you working for?" with ferocity the eldest assassin brother demanded. Still there was no reply for the cornered infiltrator. "Answer me dammit!" The other backed away slightly, holding up their hands in acknowledgement of the blonde's anger and proceeded to hold up a single index finger as to give the sign for 'wait'. Slowly the unidentified individual walked toward the wall. Carefully they pulled something from it that Yamato couldn't quite see properly. It was golden, thin and cylindrical. Before Yamato you figure any more the person hurled it at him with deadly accuracy. By the time he realized what exactly had just happened, it was already too late. The small object was the only thing supporting the very large object over him. It was the pin from the Chandelier pulley. The great luminescent fixture hurdled toward him from above causing the candle flames to flare and extinguish. With seconds to spare he dove from its path toward the corner where the spy had just been, but when the dust settled the other was gone. The blue-eyed boy smiled to himself and laughed under his breath. He had just fallen for what had to be the oldest escape trick in the book. When the spy released the light they must have held on to the rope and pulled up into the rafters. In a glance Yamato could see his chase had ended. There was no other way up from this hall, and by the time he managed to find another route the one he was seeking would be long gone. Next time he would be prepared, this spy would not be allowed to get away so easily.  
  
~~  
  
"Ouch!" Princess Hikari exclaimed as she pricked her finger upon one of the many rose thorns. The large bush over ran the grand lattice causing roses to grow among the ivy and creating a beautiful yet dangerous spectacle. Carefully she looked for another piece of exposed wood. Finding one above her she delicately moved her left hand to grasp it and pushed her left foot higher into the ivy. The girl quickly climbed her make-shift latter and with little difficulty swung herself through the open window above it. It was quite obvious this was not her first trip. Tiredly she walked toward her wardrobe and hung back her coat. "Eh-hem." Someone in near her cleared their throat loudly making the princess jump and fly around to see who had invaded her privacy. There on her bed sat Miyako, smiling back at her and shaking her head. "Some bath you had. I didn't realize that you had to climb out your window to get into your own bathroom." "Oh, it's only you Yolei." Kari sighed. "You scared me for a moment. I though it may be John or someone important." "Ha, ha." Yolei joked sarcastically. "You're damn lucky it was me and not one of them. He would have cut your head off if he discovered you had snuck out again." Her gaze followed Kari as she moved form the wardrobe to the bureau. "Just out of curiosity, where did you go? You didn't by chance go back to the city to look for that boy again, did you?" Lady Miyako raised her eyebrow. Hikari's head dropped and she turned around slightly angered. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. Must you know everything about my life?" she muttered loudly. "Why does everyone always want to know everything about my life? I can never just get away form it all. It's as if, as if everyone's in this huge conspiracy to make me go crazy!" She laughed. "I may seem so," Yolei chuckled moving toward her and placing a reassuring hand upon Hikari's shoulder. "but it's okay. They just care about you Kari. You are the Princess after all." "So everyone keeps telling me. At least he doesn't think so. He doesn't even know. Why can't everyone be like him." She sighed. Her life seemed to be getting worse by the day. The fact that she just couldn't forget those beautiful blue eyes helped none either. Her dreams had been filled with his smile the night before and. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden sound of Miyako's voice. "Oh, that reminds me. Prince Daisuke was here to see you this morning," Hikari moaned, "several times." The princess collapsed onto in bed in another groan. "Don't worry. I told him that you were in the bath and that the morning after a function is your spa and relaxation time, and that you would not be available until the afternoon tea." Yolei smiled seeing the relief on the face of her mistress. "Speaking of teatime, you would never guess the juicy little tidbit that I heard from one of the maids earlier this morn." "More gossip." Kari giggled. She knew her friend to well not to be familiar with Lady Miyako's ear for the rumors among the maid's chitchat. "Am I that transparent?" Mentally noting a nod from her monarch, she continued. "I was told that she heard from a scullery maid, who heard from the cleaners, who heard from the staff down in the servant's wing that they overheard the seamstresses talking about new additions to the royal court." Yolei exclaimed. "Male additions." "Do tell." Kari inquired, letting her curiosity claim her. There hadn't been any new additions to the court since she had been a toddler. They were the people she had grown up with. So the possibility of someone else joining, especially a gentleman, was definitely big news. "Well I don't know too much but from what I understand they're a pair of well-built, good looking, and suave men of about our age. I even heard that they maybe the sons of the legendary Earl Bas, although it's just hearsay."  
  
"The Earl Bas? The one who lead the most successful campaign in the Meilorr War in his youth and now lives in seclusion on the largest piece of land in the country? That Earl Bas?" "The very same. Personally I didn't even know he had a wife, rather sons. I cannot wait to meet them; still I do wonder why they waited so long to visit the royal.." Yolei rambled. Kari however had lost interesting in her friends words completely. Lost in the wonderment of what would transpire in the latter part of noon. Absentmindedly she realized that she must begin to prepare for tea. After all, she only three hours.  
  
The chatter amongst the ladies of the court was especially loud that day. By then every one of them had heard from one place or another of the newcomers supposed to join them in a matter of minutes. Much like Lady Miyako many of the noble women spent most of their time exchanging gossip and sharing new found information. From the single rumor of the two brothers' entrance, countless others had sprung. "I guarantee that it's true! An insider told me directly that the boys are only here because their father has sent them in search of a wife!" Lady Marigold giggled, gaining a gasp of excitement from the other girls. "And as u all know, I'm no liar." "That in itself is a lie. One that they probably planted themselves because I heard for a fact that those two are only here to party, and have a bet on who will lay with the most women in the court." The Duke of Chanton's daughter Lady Jonete scoffed, causing an even louder gasp. And so it went every girl with her own idea and sources. Lady Saphira insisted that she had it on a very reliable source that the two were expert marksmen and skilled martial artists and were looking for challengers. Another woman (Hikari's cousin) Dame Thea-Lynn swore that she heard the two were forced to perform intense physical labor on the overrun grounds of their own estate. She told they had been labored for salaries of less than a gold piece per fortnight in order to earn the money to pay their way to the capital city. "That couldn't be true!" One woman exclaimed when she heard Dame Thea- Lynn's story. "How cruel. How dare that man call himself their father? Those poor brothers have suffered through so much." Even Miss Fugiana - the manners and etiquette mistress -, who was seldom one to be involved in the small talk, had her theories. "Now girls don't go spreading false rumors. I'm sure those boys were treated just fine." She scolded. "Well except for the time they spent overseas fighting in a foreign battle with barely any food or other necessities. Apparently my friend tells me that they had to prove themselves as men to their father by going to war at a young age as he himself had." "Oh, no. That's not at all what happened. The brothers were locked away and banned from the outside world or their father's sight because they reminded him too much of his wife who died in a containment camp during the Meilorr War. And now they've escaped and are seeking refuge here." A different voice called out spawning yet another dispute about the boys' origin, treatment, history and purposes. Of course the men of the courted also were not to be left out of the new hype over the Sons of the earl. But their thoughts had less to do with the past rather than the present and future. "I can't believe there is such a great fuss raised over a couple of boys." Prince Tai's close friend Lord Korien scowled. "I seriously don't see why those girls refuse to stop talking about them." The others nodded. "I'll just be glad when they arrive. Then the ladies will see that they're just regular guys and this whole fiasco will be over." Lord Orthinus agreed. "I mean they couldn't possibly live up to those expectations.could they?" Tai smiled. He could sense the others were nervous of the coming of the new editions to the court. Many of the lords considered them 'competition'. Tai had but one worry, and it concerned the two most special girls in his life. He had already put one under special supervision, but the other.well he would just have to trust that she felt in the same the forte as he regarding their 'relations'. Everyone's conversations were cut short by the fanfare announcing the King's arrival. The court stood at his entrance, bowing slightly as he passed them more out of habit that respect. The king majestically pranced though the yard with a smug expression upon his face causing Hikari to roll her eyes and Tai to suppress a chuckle. Though their father may be stubborn and detested his subjects, he loved the attention his position brought him and took full advantage of every possible occasion. When he finally made his made through the group he turned with a smile. "Now I understand there are some introductions to be made." He grinned slyly. Much like his son Taichi the monarch was still a kid at heart. "Well then, I shall not keep you waiting. Let me formally announce the arrival of two new additions to our humble court; Lords Myron and Torren of Bas!" A cheer sprang up from the crowd, mainly the women as the two shyly entered the yard. "Hello." Lord Myron smiled, flashing his white teeth and causing his ocean blue eyes to sparkle, before moving toward one of the benches. The ladies' collective jaws dropped. This boy was - for lack of more suitable terms - beautiful. His tall slender figure along with muscular arms and charming smile was enough to have the women placing silent bets on who would be the first to snag such a fine catch. And then entered Lord Torren. He blushed at the stares and waved wordlessly, taking a seat easily beside his elder brother. Obviously younger, Torren appeared more innocent and his boyish grin made hearts flutter with that certain 'Je-ne-sais-quoi'. His head was adorned with the same sunshine blonde hair as his brother (although far messier) and he was too muscularly built. Hikari's jaw nearly dropped. Were those not the same eyes that haunted her these nights passed? She couldn't be positive, but Lord Torren and his brother resembled TK to the point where she could barely look at them without seeing him. Why was this little crush getting so difficult to manage? He seemed to plague her thoughts everywhere she went. This absurd infatuation had to end soon. After all how could a princess fall into love at first sight of a peasant? Drawing the crowd's attention by clearing his throat, the king continued his practiced speech smirking wildly. "The both arrived this morning a few hours fore dawn and shall be staying for a few fortnight. I apologize for not welcoming them more grandly but due to their sudden arrival in during the hours of darkness, I thought it best to wait and allow them the sleep they so readily awaited. I trust that you all shall welcome them with open arms.and hearts" he added quite obviously directed at the mass of giddy school girls giggling in the far left corner. With a final taunting smile he departed, but not before bidding his farewells and encouraging the lords and ladies to continue with their tea. Immediately they rushed them. The girls crowded all around the newcomers, rapidly throwing questions at them like a firing squad. Myron smiled and answered whatever he could as politely as possible, whilst Torren had somewhat of a confused look on his face as he tried to respond. Regardless the women smirked with glee. Toward the corner in their usual table others chose not to participate it the viewing of the boys. "When I arrived, why didn't I have girls flock about be like that?" Taichi moaned. Gathering nervous laughs form the men, each eyeing the situation with wariness and concern of losing their place in the ranks. Perhaps jealousy was the real cause; as not many of them had such a greeting either. Sora, who had stayed behind with the princess and Miyako, smiled sweetly. "That is because you, dear Prince Taichi, have always been here. Have you not heard that women always want what they cannot have? You make yourself too readily available." This procured a blush on the Prince's face and more hearty laughter from the Lords. "Plus," She continued, "well, just look at them." "I must say she's certainly right on that." Miyako mused. "I wouldn't mind getting my hands on some of that.what?" Her expression changed from a grin to a indignant scoff as she swatted the others over the head. "Get your minds out of the gutter. I was simply saying I wouldn't mind some of that kind of popularity. I too didn't attract too much when I first came either." As the others shared in another laugh Hikari looked over the newcomers closely. There was something about Torren that seem familiar. "Well, Miyako, I do believe you are certainly attracting attention now." Sora kindly pointed out. Off in another corner in the courtyard Prince Daisuke and Sir Ken were staring their way. The younger woman blushed and turned away, as did the knight when he realized he has been caught. Daisuke simply waved and took the princess's polite smile as an invitation to join them. Civilly Hikari excused herself from the conversation. It was not that she loathed Daisuke himself, it was only that she loathed the way he smothered her constantly. Her room had become her sanctuary being the one place he could not follow; so it was there she retreated that night knowing full well that it was where she would spend the bulk of her time in the following days.  
  
~~  
  
Over the next few days the grounds of the castle grew slowly settled. The vast majority of nobles and diplomats, including both princes, avidly attended a series of meetings destined to ascertain the particulars of the newly founded accord between the two great nations of Dynesta and Elpone. The court, as to not fall into boredom or neglect their favourite pastimes, also met regularly. Yet, as one might suppose their motivations were far less politically oriented. Neither Lord of Bas seemed to be able to escape the constant watch and harassment of the court ladies, who followed wherever they might go. On the night of the new moon a small gathering was being held, a fete celebrating the completion of the terms of trade. The singular remaining chore was the planning of the royal marriage on which the treaty was contingent upon; nonetheless the men exited with triumphant smiles while pretentiously disregarding it as 'women's work'. This joyous occasion was widely celebrated by a large portion of the business community, as many had already found trading partners across the border. The men greeted her with praise and mirth, and the women shared whispered envy of her great radiance and luck. Yet to her, it was not luck, but rather the kiss of death. She knew there would be no rest or peace to be found until she was queen of Elpone, and marriage to Davis could not put her doubts at rest nor bring her peace of mind. On this night she seemed to be drawn to the one place that offered her solace, the gardens on the far western side of the castle. Usually calm, they were particularly tranquil that night, almost enchanted some might say. The soft flow of water from the fountain and the gentle breeze through the lilies were enough to erode the all thought and sense. The princess soon found herself upon the banks of the grand pond, staring through her rippled refection. Tenderly she reached out to touch it, but was force to pull back with a shiver the moment her finger tips grace the surface. My life is like this water, she sighed, as beautiful as it appears from the outside, it is cold and harsh, fragile and easily disturbed. Somehow though, it always regains the same counterfeit beauty it lost; but the it is still cold. Nothing ever truly changes. An audible sigh escaped her lips as the drops of her salty tears mingled with the fresh pond leaving it slightly brackish in its wake. Devoid of choice she would move to Elpone and become the sovereign queen of some strange land. Nevertheless she would still be as caged; still be a mouse in a trap. However, this 'new and improved' captivity came with the expectations of a wife: falling into bed with her husband whenever he wished and baring his heir. Is this what I am envied for? Having to marry for politics and love for purpose? "Am I always to be tortured?"  
"Come now, princess. There is no reason for you to say that." A light hearted, cocky voice came from behind her. Whipping about in fear, Hikari turned to look upon the shadowed face of Lord Torren. "I didn't mean to startle you, my lady. I simply cannot bear to see a little girl cry, particularly when she has not the right."  
Gingerly wiping the tears from her eyes, she glared at him accusingly. "I am no child. What business have you telling me what I have right to do? Be gone."  
"I meant no offense, but there are many suffering to greater extents than you, my spoiled monarch. Some have more life threatening dilemmas than deciding whether her bridal gown should be ivory or pearl." He dismissed her dismissal merrily. God, his chuckle was maddening. "How dare you insult me such? What do you know of my problems? Nothing, I tell you, for that is also how much you know of me. You have not the right to judge. And if you must know, I could care less if my gown was black, after all it will be more of a funeral than a wedding in my opinion."  
"Oh?" The mirth in his eyes was unmistakable as they shone in the twilight. He soundlessly set himself upon the bank alongside her. "Why don't you tell your old pal Tori all about it?" he advised with pseudo sincerity, at which the princess couldn't help but laugh.  
"Why? Because Tori is most certainly no old pal of mine, and I'm guessing he has better things to do that listen to the problems of a spoiled monarch." She retorted, quoting the other carefully.  
Torren flashed a lopsided grin. "Fair enough. I think we got off on the wrong foot. Let us start over. Good evening mademoiselle. I am Lord Torren, the charming, dashing, yet insufferably lonely son of Bas; but please, call me Tori. May I ask for your name, my lovely lady?"  
She rolled her eyes, yet laughingly played along. "But of course. I am Princess Hikari, your pitiful monarch, fated to doom via an arranged marriage to a toad. You may call me Kari."  
"I see Kari, what horrible kismet you face, although I once heard a very wise woman say one must kiss many toads to find a prince. Perhaps you shall allow me to take it off your mind by allowing this lowly gentleman to be graced with a dance?"  
"I don't see why not. After all, you - kind sir - have refrained from trivializing my problems, for which I thank you." He extended his arm, which she took and they began a dance of no formal name or practice, ignoring the far off music of the court orchestra. Soon the merriment gave way a blissful hush. For a few moments, their waltz faded the world and masked its misfortunes. For a few moments, the two found a place of rest in each other's arm that they would remember for many moons to follow.  
"He is a prince." Kari broke their silence.  
"Pardon?"  
"He is a prince," she repeated. "My frog is the prince."  
"I'm sorry, I'm not sure if I understand," Tori furrowed his brow.  
"You look cute when you do that."  
"Do what?" "That." "You confuse me, Princess." She cocked her eyebrow at him. ".and what is that supposed to mean?" "Mean? It wasn't meant to means anything. I suppose, it could be a compliment if you so choose. Women are notoriously bewildering; therefore, by some measure, you are demonstrating your great femininity." She paused for a moment, now confused by him and wondering how he managed to turn such a comment into flattery. "If it's any consolation, you confuse me as well," she voiced. "It's not, but thank you for the thought milady." "You're welcome." Hikari couldn't help but smile. "This is an absurd conversation, do you know that?" "Yes, that I do." The lord returned her grin and the conversation wilted into silence. This was much appreciated by both sides, but neither was willing to express such gratitude as that would be quite paradoxical.  
  
(A/N) As you may or may not have guess that was not the original ending point of the chapter, I was planning to continue. However, this goal has not and will likely never come to fruition, hence I have made peace with that. I hope you liked it and remember, if you review, I might just finish this. Perhaps. Possibly. Perchance. Maybe. Mandy~_~ 


End file.
